


Sensitivity

by AuryDaffodil



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dream Eater Riku, Erogenous Zone, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Suggestive smut, dream eater disposition, established soriku, mischievous sora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuryDaffodil/pseuds/AuryDaffodil
Summary: In which Sora discovers Riku’s dream eater traits, adding a sone spice into their relationship





	Sensitivity

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be honest, I had no idea where I was going with this at first. I just wanted to write some soriku with a dream eater Riku. And I placed it in the M category just to be safe. Either way, hope you guys enjoy ^^

"Sooo," The longer Sora dragged out his words, the more antsy Riku became. "Has this happened before?" 

Riku scratched the back of his head, albeit with some difficulty as his shoulder blades were adjusting. "Not really?" he said, shivering when he felt a gentle breeze on his bare back. He really hoped that was from the open window of his bedroom and not what was going on behind him. "I mean, it lasts for a minute after fighting on some missions." And more recently, when he was by himself and thinking about the boy behind him. But Riku felt too embarrassed to mention that.

Sora hummed behind him, his eyes still trailing up and down Riku's back while he took a closer look. Riku couldn't tell what expression he was wearing but it still left his skin tingling. At least it didn't feel like disgust. That was the one thing he would have been worried about if he ever went and showed Sora this. Sora wasn't a cruel or malicious person. To Riku, he was the sweetest and most caring person out there. Even still, Riku hadn't told Sora of this  _ certain  _ quirk that would happen to him from time to time. Mainly because he wasn't sure how Sora would react.

They had dealt with plenty of weird things before, and of course Riku told Sora of what had happened to him while they were taking their mark of mastery test the 'first time around,' but he never got around to explaining  _ this _ .

Sora was slowly taking this all in, tiredly but carefully as he peered through the dim lighting of the moon. Riku of course felt bad, having caused Sora to wake up this late because or something like this. He insisted Sora to go back to bed, promising that this would be gone in the morning and they would talk about it. But Sora, stubborn guy as he was, remained awake and wanted to see this for himself. Riku could tell him no, but that wouldn't have stopped Sora. After all, he was now getting a closer look at what stirred them both awake.

When he felt Sora touch him, he jumped a little, stirring a chain reaction that ran from his back to all the way down his spine.

"Whoa, s-sorry!" Alarmed, Sora scooted back a little, his hands flying away from Riku. "D-Did I hurt you?"

"N-No. You just caught me off-guard." Riku returned, his whole face flushed. That one spot Sora touched was dangerous. Before any of this, before this had happened to him, that spot on his back wouldn't be affected at all. But now there was a new addition to his back that had a very sensitive spot.  _ Two  _ new additions, in fact. Meeting at the center of Riku's back were two long wings, the taunt skin a deep color of turquoise with yellow crowns patterned vertically on either side. They moved according to Riku's emotions and right now, the wings were folded right on top of his back, shocked from being grazed at for just a second. "It didn't hurt, just felt a little weird." Weird in a very good way, but he didn't need to tell Sora that.

Sora made a concerned noise and Riku almost smiled. He was used to that noise and he never grew tired of it. It was how Sora showed his worry when words just couldn't do it. He turned and smiled at the brunet. "I'm fine, really. See?" he assured.

Sora's jaw dropped.

"What?"

"Y-Your eyes." Sora managed to say. "Th-They're glowing yellow!"

Ah, right. They did that.  _ 'Why is this happening all at once?'  _ Riku slowly turned to Sora, making sure he didn't hit the younger man with his wings as he showed him his eyes. He had seen how they looked a few times himself in the mirror; an inky-black color bled across the whites of his eyes with his pupils taking the form of two brightly colored orbs.

"Th-They can do that, too?" asked Sora. As Riku nodded, Sora blinked a few times in astonishment. "Wow… So you really are like a dream eater."

"I am one, nerd," Sora started to pout, but that eventual melted away as he started to laugh. Even he couldn't pull a pout when Riku said something like that. "At least, I was more of one when we were in the Sleeping Worlds." he continued. While in the sleeping worlds, his wings would appear and his eyes would change without having to link with his dream eaters. It was weird, but Riku had figured it was just the effect of the sleeping worlds and Sora was probably dealing with these changes, too. It made more sense when he found out he actually  _ had  _ become a dream eater towards the end of the journey, but now he was baffled that these effects continued to happen  _ after  _ they left the sleeping worlds.

Riku had went straight to Yen Sid the first time this happened. From what the retired master could diagnose, it was because his role as a dream eater had not yet been fulfilled. When Riku looked puzzled at this, Yen Sid presented him the questions that slapped him straight across the face.

_ "Is there someone out there you wish to protect all harm from? Perhaps your duty as a dream eater has not yet been fulfilled?" _

"So, you're still one even after all of that," said Sora, a million questions going through his head. "But why?"

"Well," Riku coughed into his hand, embarrassment creeping up his neck and taking the form of a blush on his cheeks. Even though he and Sora had confessed their feelings to one another, talking about things like this had always left Riku a little frazzled. "Master Yen Sid it's because my role as a dream eater isn't done yet. I still need to protect…" his eyes landed on Sora. And when they did, the brunet's cheeks turned pink.

"Oh." Sora pointed to himself. "You mean me."

"Yeah…"

The silence in the air could be nicked with a knife. Riku didn't expect Sora to say something but he hoped he would, since Riku had no idea what to say at all!

"Well," When Riku looked up and saw Sora's smiling face, his wings started to flutter. "I'm happy. I mean, I know it's inconvenient if this just happens to you every now and then, but I guess I'm glad to know you're going to be there to protect me," Sora cast a shy gaze down to his lap. "even if it's just your duty as a dream eater."

"Hey," Riku cupped his cheek, gently pulling him up to meet his eyes. "You know it's not just because I'm a dream eater, right? Sora, I love you." He could feel the warmth radiating off Sora's cheek as they both turned red. "Ever since we were kids, I wanted to protect you. Even if or when these wings go away and when my eyes turn back to normal, I'm always going to be by your side. I just want you to know it's because I feel like I need to. I want to, Sora," he brushed his thumb across the young man's cheek. "I want to protect  _ you _ ."

Sora laughed, shaken and relieved to hear those words come out of Riku's mouth. "I love you, too." he returned, crawling over to Riku to hug him fully, being mindful of his wings as he did.

Riku sighed and returned the embraced, a warmth stirred between the two of them and enveloping the pair like a blanket. This feeling soothed Riku and made his wings droop as he relaxed against Sora. He was so afraid of what was to happen when Sora saw these for the first time. Nothing bad, but he didn't expect anything this good, either. But this hug, this act of love, was more than enough to assure him that they were going to be alright.

"You're shaking." said Sora with another quiet laugh.

Riku hushed him. "So are you." he countered. They were both shaking, yes. From happiness? From the cool breeze of the nighttime air? It was probably both but still, it made Riku enjoy the hug even more.

"Shh, shh," Sora reached up and ran his fingers through the taller man's hair. "It's okay, Riku. It's okay." He cooed, half jokingly.

Riku pulled a little away, fixing the brunet with a bemused smile. "Hey-"

"Oooh!" Sora exclaimed, his eyes filled with wonder. "Hey, hey! Your eyes are pink now! It's just like with Biscuit! Did they change because I petted you?"

Riku blinked. Why was Sora bringing up his meow-wow now? But then he recalled how affection through petting and treats affected dream eater's eye colors. Was this happening to him, too?

"Let's see what other colors they can change into!" Sora reached and slid his hands down the slide of Riku's back. Instantly another jolt ran through Riku and he let out a quiet gasp. "Oooh, red! Or wait, is it fusha?"

"Sora!" Riku nearly squawked, taking hold of Sora's arms to stop him as his cheeks burned red. "You got to be careful, okay? Especially around my back. It's pretty… pretty sensitive around a spot, let's say."

Sora nodded, his eyes trained on Riku's as he spoke. "Okay, if you don't want me to."

"Uh…" Riku backtracked, red-pink orbs glancing the other way. Wait, he didn't mean  _ that  _ exactly. "It's not like I…  _ don't  _ want you to. I just remember you said you were pretty tired after the mission today and I don't want you to deal with the aftermath of that spot being touched."

Sora shook his head. "I'm not tired. Well, not anymore, at least." The way he said that made Riku's wings perk up a little. "If you don't want me to touch them because they hurt, I understand. But if you, you know, feel good when I touch them and if something happens after I touch them, then I should be the one to take care of it, right?" Riku started to feel hot all over. "After all, I have to finish what I started, right?"

Riku couldn't say anything to counter that. He couldn't even stop Sora from climbing onto his lap and wrapping his legs around his waist. When he rested his palms on the flat of his back, Riku shivered.

"Is your whole back sensitive?" asked Sora, leaning in.

"No…" Riku murmured, resting his hands on Sora's hips. He squeezed them to keep himself grounded, to keep his head from soaring into the clouds.

Sora hummed in reply, sliding his hands up to the base of Riku's wings as he closed the gap between them. "Let's see if I can find this spot."

Their lips met at the same time Sora touched his wings. The heat combined from the two touches had Riku floating on cloud nine. His wings flexed beneath Sora's touch, quivering as his thumbs dug into the sensitive tissue and expanding as his nails lightly scratched at the skin.

Was this what he was missing out? After hiding this from Sora for the past few months, he was unaware of agonizingly wonderful moments like this? Riku had no idea what he was thinking before but he did call himself an idiot for thinking this would reveal would lead to something bad. No, this was far from that.

Riku moaned, parting his lips as Sora thumbed the downy feathers that lay hidden at the base of his wings.

"This part's really soft…" Sora was panting after he swiped his tongue across the roof of Riku's mouth, hot gasps escaping his parted lips.

"Mhm." Riku groaned, his toes curling in delight.

"It feels that good, huh?"

"Mhm."

Sora laughed quietly. He never thought there was a day he could render Riku speechless, but here he was. Merely running his fingers along his wings in the comfort of Riku's bedroom. If so much as touching was doing this to Riku, he wondered what else he could do to these wings to make Riku come undone.

Sora pulled away, licking at his partly-bruised lips. "Hey, your eyes are a darker shade of pink."

Were they, Riku wondered as his mind was swimming in sweet lust.

Sora leaned forward and lifted his chin past Riku's shoulder. "I wonder if they can turn darker?" he asked, flicking his tongue at the upper tip of one of the wings.

Riku's eyes dilated. They definitely turned a deeper shade of pink.

**Author's Note:**

> Short but slightly horny one-shot. I think I remember where I was going with this. Thanks for checking it out again ^-^


End file.
